Carrie & the Wolf - A Workplace Miracle!
by capecain
Summary: Carrie the bird has a regular mundane life, but the problem is, she's been without a boyfriend for years! One fateful day at her boring job will change everything, however! Follow the story of how she finally got her way!


I already have the perfect story lined up

Him and I work together right? And he accidentally sends a shirtless pic. Since I'm technically above him and could fire him, he freaks out and spams emails, and begs me not to open it.

I do, and then, in joy, I head to the bathroom, which is in the same direction as the bosses office.

He freaks out but I'm actually going to the bathroom to take a topless pic! I return to my desk and upload it to my computer, soon I send him it. I can tell he recieved it, because I saw him looking around, and putting his hands over his monitor. For the rest of the day, we email back and forth! At the end of the day, I'm feeling quite down because I don't know how to tell him I want to hang out today... I haven't had a boyfriend in years... But I finally get an email! He invited me to his house and said there's gonna be wine, and some good food! I'm not sure if he wants to do anything... But he invited me to his place!

As we approach the end of the day, I can't keep my eyes off of him. I'm wondering how he looks with that stuffy shirt off. I'm wondering how he'd like me dressed up in my cute lingerie for a change, instead of this stupid work uniform... Ugh. I wish I could show him my true colors instead of this fake attire...

"Hey, Carrie?"

*HUH? OH MY GOD*

"Did I scare you? Haha."

No, you didn't scare me honey... *pant pant pant*

"Well uhm hey, take this okay?"

He hands me a piece of paper.

"Don't look at it until you get to your car okay?"

Ah... Okay.. I'd do anything for him... Mmm...

I get to my car and nervously unfold this piece of paper... My heart is beating FAST...

"xxx xxx xxxx, text me. I've thought about you ever since you've started working here. You're a beautiful young woman, and I want to treat you.

Love, your big wolf admirer~"

AHHHHHH... MY HEART IS NOW RACING! I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF! Do I text him now or wait? Ehhhhh I don't know! Breathe Carrie, breathe, you're a big girl, you can do this... I'll wait till I get back home to text him...

Okay... Okay... You can do this Carrie... You can do this...

*Hey, it's Carrie from the office! You... Wanted me to text you?*

10 minutes pass

Ehhh I'm getting antsy... I should text him again... No!

5 minutes pass

Okay I'm texting him

"Oh hey Carrie! Sorry, I just got out of the shower! What's up?"

YES. HE TEXTED. AND HE WAS IN THE SHOWER? OMG.

*Ah, hello! No no, don't apologize, I'M sorry! Well I just wanted to see what you're up to tonight. :)*

"Nothing unfortunately, it's gonna be a boring night. Just cooking a meal for myself later and drinking some wine."

*Well that's awesome! C: I don't feel like cooking tonight, ugh, I had a rough day...! *

"Would you like to join me for dinner and a glass of wine? I need to cook these steaks I got while they're fresh. I have two as well."

MY HEART STARTS TO FLUTTER. MY HANDS ARE SHAKING I CAN'T EVEN TEXT!

*Yes! Yes! I would love that! So much! And you don't mind cooking...?*

"It's my treat honey. Don't worry about it. You do so much work at the office and I can tell you're stressed. You even said you didn't want to cook! :p"

Calm down Carrie... Calm... Calm...

*Oh uh okay! Let me take a shower, and then I got to do my hair, my makeup, do my nails, and pick out an outfit!*

"Haha, you'd almost think you were going on a date! XD"

Oh god. He's not interested. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It's okay Carrie. Maybe he didn't mean it, you didn't understand him... TEXT BACK!

*Ah hahaha, you would think! Well text me the address and I'll be there shortly!*

God you're such a fuck up Carrie. UGH. Your only chance in years to get some action and you do this... DAMNIT.

"Sure, the address is xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. You don't have to bring anything okay? :) I'll have dinner and the wine ready in an hour."

*Yay! I'll be there in 50 minutes then, sound good?*

"Yep. Just knock okay? I'm gonna be in the living room after I start the food."

*Mhm. Will do!*

40 minutes of pampering later...

Okay... I'm ready. I'm ready. I can do this. Breathe girl. Breathe. You can do this.

I pack a backpack, filled with video games, some pajamas, a change of undies just in case! And um... Ooh, I'll stick this lingerie at the bottom... I don't know why... I'm not gonna use it. These pink ones with hearts on them look fantastic! So soft too. Yep, I'm packing those.

Okay, no turning back now...

I arrive at his house roughly 15 minutes later.

Knock knock knock...

"Hey! Carrie! Oh my god you came!"

*Hehe yep! It sounds so fun!*

"You look so... Different, in your casual clothes."

*You do too!* I was in complete total awe of how cute he looked. It was incredible. He had on a cute tight t shirt, accentuating his physique. Shorts that fit him just right. In fact... Oh... Oh my god... That's his phone right? It has to be... Don't stare Carrie...

"Make yourself at home. Here, take a seat on the couch. Dinner is just about done! 5 more minutes hun."

*Oh okay...! Where can I put my stuff?*

"Good, you brought stuff! Put it wherever you want. Either near the couch, my room, the guest room..."

I light up and blush!

*W-What was the second one?*

He didn't just say what I think he said.

"(oh god did I just say that) Oh, the guest room? (good one, saved it...)"

*Ah, okay! I thought you said YOUR room haha. I'll just keep it next to me, don't worry!*

"Here's a glass of wine. I spent a good one hundred dollars on this bottle."

*Ooooh fancy! How long have you had this? Long time huh?*

"No, I just got it today! Hehe."

He... He just got it today? Why would he get it just today? Unless he's... No. This can't be a date. I'm delusional. Mmm, this wine is yummy!

"Dinner is served honey."

Honey...? Ah well, I call my friends cute names.

3 glasses of wine and a lovely steak, garlic butter, loaded baked potato, and salad later, we sit on the couch.

"How was it?"

*Oh this wine is delicious! I'm getting giggly, hehehe!*

"No, haha. I meant the food silly!"

*Ah! It was amazing. Cooked perfectly, and that loaded baked potato? Absolutely delicious...*

He pours another glass of wine for him and I.

"Here ya are."

*Oh thank you!*

I'm starting to get a bit buzzed. He takes my plate up to the sink.

*I would've got it!*

"Heh, I know but I wanted to get it for you. Just lay back and relax!"

*Okay!*

As he walks up to the sink, I can't keep my eyes off him! It's impossible. His shorts are tight against his cute butt. His long toned legs are beautiful. His shirt is pressed into his tall, muscular body... Oh my... He's so hot...

He returns to the couch. I take my phone out and "accidentally" drop it near my feet.

*Ah oops!*

"Oh here I'll get that for you, don't move!"

He bends over! And looks around for it. I "accidentally" kicked it under the couch.

As he searches for it, I can't get my eyes off him. His shirt is pulling up and showing off his ripped back...

I can't help but imagine his head between my thighs. Ohhhh my... I wonder if he is into that. I wonder if he's rough or soft and gentle. I wonder if-

"Carrie? Caaaarriiieeee."

*HUH?! Yes?!*

"You were day dreaming honey. Here's your phone!"

He hands me my phone.

*Thanks...*

"No problem..."

He fills up our glasses one more time.

"I'm gonna shut off the TV..."

*Huh? W-wh-*

Click.

"Carrie. I need to talk to you."

*Is everything okay?! Oh my gosh what happened?*

"... You happened."

*Huh...?*

He scoots up next to me on the couch. Taking my glass of wine out my hands, he sets it on the table.

"I've had a crush on you ever since we started working together..."

*... Oh?*

"Yes. The pic you sent me earlier... It was amazing!"

*Ah... Well you sent me one... I figured I'd return the favor... *

"You promise you didn't go to the boss!"

*NO WAY! Why would I do that? Your pic got me so excited...Mmm*

"Oh good... I need that job. Especially because I see you. Thank you..."

*No problem... So uh... Can I see it in real life?*

I begin rubbing his chest... It's hard and feels so good.

*Pwetty Pwease?*

"Hey if you insist Carrie..."

He gets up and starts lifting his shirt. Slowly I see more and more of his luscious body. A tuft of fur is sticking out from the front of his shorts...

Finally its all off. He throws the shirt somewhere. I'm speechless...

*Oh...oh my...*

"So uhm... What do you think?"

I muble *you're amazing...* in a very low voice. He leans in and bends over next to me.

"Whatd you say...?"

*YOU'RE AMAZING!*

I get up and smooch HIM smack dab on the lips. He tastes SPECTACULAR! He steps back in shock of what just happened.

"Carrie... I didn't know you felt that way... Although.. I always hoped."

*Youre the hottest guy I've ever seen... So manly and big and caring...I... I want you... *

"Here, hop on, I'll carry you to the... "

I POUNCE ON HIM BEFORE HE CAN FINISH!

"OOF! Bedroom..."

*Do it you hunk...!*

After a short trip to the bedroom, he gently places me on the bed.

*Take... Take the shorts off...?*

"Sure thing hun."

Slowly, I stare in awe and excitement. I can't wait for them to pop off! Now I can see if that WAS his phone.

His shorts finally go over his bulge. And sure enough, I can assure that it wasn't his phone. Oh my...

His shorts slide over his prominent bulge. Except this time, the bulge is in his boxers. It's... Huge. It's gigantic. I can barely speak and I actually have to stop myself from drooling...!

"You okay?"

*Yes... I mean no.. I mean... YES!*

"You're okay then?"

Flustered, I reply.

*Ah, yes, yes I promise!*

I suppose it's my turn...

*Here, take a seat hottie. My turn...*

"Remember. You don't have to... If you don't want Carrie."

*I know, I know! But after seeing your package... You deserve this... You earned this...*

I start with my top. I'm not the biggest in the chest department. But I can see his tail wagging as I pop my top off...

*Mmm...feels good..!*

I throw it at him.

Now onto my bottoms. He didn't see me change into my panties I brought. Hehehehe.

I unbutton my pants, his tongue now out, panting, and wagging intensely. I pull the zipper down, and turn around. I pull them down slowly and I can HEAR him getting excited. Soon, my pink panties and bra are the only things covering me. I pull my pants off and throw them.

He isn't fully hard but he isn't soft either. I go up to him, sit right down on his bulging undies, making sure his big dick is rubbing against my tight vagina. OHHH my panties are soaked! He holds me, tight against him. We look each other in the eyes... He rubs my back, squeezing my big butt... And finally he puts his big, strong hands on my thighs... My INNER thighs... I start getting super wet as he rubs them... Ahhh he's good...! His hands are so big! Ahhhh, he's so strong! He looks down, and puts one finger in the top front part of my panties... And he pulls them just so he can see down them!

Tonight... Tonight will be fun!

After a long, VERY SWEATY night, I wake up and can't find my bra or shirt, so I take one out of his dirty hamper, making sure to grab one from the bottom of his it so his yummy scent is embedded in it. I finally find one and hold it up to my beak so get a whiff. Oh maaaaaan it smells EXACTLY LIKE HIM but even more musky! Yep, this is the one! I slide into my yummy smelling clothing, taking in his delicious, DELICIOUS scent. Where are my panties...? I know he ripped them off and then he threw them, but where did he throw them...? Hmm... I've been searching for five minutes... OH HERE THEY ARE! He threw them on top of the closet door? Hm, okay! He does have quite an arm, hehe. Doesn't surprise me. I jump up and it takes me a couple tries to reach them. *Ahh! Ahh! Yes!* OOPS, WAS I TOO LOUD?! I look back at my baby and he's still sound asleep. Whew! I slip them on and then I creep out the door, making sure my babe is covered and tucked in... Mmmm, I give him a kiss on his and go to the kitchen. Now I'm thinking, luckily I could find those, or else I'd have to take his boxers... Mm, actually... I might take one pair anyway... Or two...! Heading out to the living room to make coffee now. I take his mug from the cabinet, since it's pretty cute. He awakes and is still half asleep, he looks at me in his sleepy state... God, he looks so hunky... I know wolves are known for pouncing, but I want to pounce him...

And that's where the picture starts!

I watch, eyes full of pure lusty desire. I love how he doesn't give a fuck. He takes the carton of orange juice and drinks right out of the carton... He sloppily makes some toast, lazily putting butter on it, not even melting it all the way... Ahhhh... He's so dreamy... I love his attitude. He takes the chocolate milk out and begins chugging it, again right out of the carton... He's so amazing... I put my wing under my chin and just watch this handsome wolf start his day... I let out a small breath... *sigh...* he's incredible...

*Oh hey... We have to go to work soon... I should really get going...*

He comes up from behind and hugs me.

"We haven't missed a day yet Carrie. Let's call out and have a day to ourselves. Just you and I."

O-oh my! He wants me to stay. I had so much fun last night. He pleased me countless times...

You know what? Screw it. I mean, we work like slaves! This is my first boyfriend in years! I adore him and he adores me. Well, here goes nothing...

I begin to dial work.

"Who are you calling? Not work right?"

*Yep. I'm calling out.*

"GASP! Carrie, you don't have to do that..."

*I don't HAVE to, but I certainly want to, so guess what? Forget work for today!*

"Well since you are, I'm definitely going to!"

We get our calls through, and soon he finishes breakfast. He takes one more big gulp right out of the carton of chocolate milk (SO. FUCKING. HOT!) and he talks to me.

"Back to the room honey?"

*Sure thing darling! Lemee just get up- WHOA!*

He picks me up, I can feel his bulge against me. He isn't even hard, yet he's still HUUUUGEEEE?!

Today's gonna be a fun day...

END :3


End file.
